


Poe's Hair

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something about Poe's hair after he takes his helmet off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poe's Hair

Poe was extreme good-looking, Finn thought that was rather obvious to everyone, including Poe himself. But as he came to learn by working with the Resistance was that, over anything, Poe was was more handsome than usual right after he took off his helmet.

Poe had great hair in general, but his hair got especially messy following what the helmet did to it, and Finn found himself fascinated by it.

He reached out and played with Poe's hair while they were eating following an operation once, Poe didn't even react, so Finn assumed it was fine to do. There was just something about making Poe's hair even messier, and how that made him more beautiful than it should even be possible.

Because of the way he grew up, Finn hadn't had that much experience with feeling attracted to someone - Stormtroopers couldn't take their helmets without permission, after all. It took him a while to realize what he felt around Poe when they first met, and for Rey, had been attraction.

But the more he spent around Poe, he wondered whether attraction was the only thing influencing his actions - maybe he had romantic feelings for Poe, too, something he certainly hadn't had before, but had heard of.

And it was during the moments Poe looked at him, with his hair messy, with his easy smile, with his, well, everything, that Finn felt sure he could see himself spending the rest of his life with this guy.

So it was after another of their missions, when Finn knew Poe had almost been hit, and Poe took off his helmet to reveal his beautiful face, that Finn couldn't help himself, that Finn kissed him, his hands flying to Poe's hair as he did it.

Poe smiled against his kiss and when they parted, Poe smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist my hair."

Finn didn't say anything, that was the truth after all, but he did kiss Poe again.


End file.
